Wild secret
by awesomebigbird
Summary: "Ever had a secret that was the unthinkable. Sorta live a fantasy that you wished you could live in forever. But you ruined it, just because of a choice you could decide on. But you still make the best of it, somehow. Well that's my story."
1. My world

**This is my first story, so help me out here. It took me three months to know how to make fanfics. Be hard but gentle on your review, pls! Enjoy :P**

**Disclamer: Sadly, I do not own kickin it. But I do own Lily and Celeste. i guess Jamie too.**

**Kim Pov:**

I grab my gym bag and dash out of the girls' locker room, looking straight at the door. _I need no distractions now, Lily's calling my name. _I was just about to touch the handle, when someone slammed into me. Jack. _Not now! I'm busy! _He smirks at me.

"Hey Kim, you busy?" I gave him a random answer. "Ya sure." I look right through him. "Oh, say you busy after 5:30?" he asks. Again a random answer. "Uh.. guess not." "Great! I'll be by your house by 6:00, okay," he said then runs off. I sigh with relief and run outside. I go behind Falafel Phil's and open my backpack. _It's time!_ I pull out my necklace and put it around my neck. "Aperiesque ostium, mirum in terram.**(A/N: Use Google Translate)**" All I see is a swirl of colors, then everything goes black.

**Jack Pov:**

I run towards Jerry. "I did it!" He looks at with excitement in his eyes. "Dude, you should of done that a long time ago. You've would of gotten farther than now." I look at him angrily. He puts his hands up in defense. "Sheesh, take a joke." We both walk outside and grab our skateboards. Together we head to our neighborhood. "So, what you gonna do? I mean don't tell me you didn't even think about anything since yesterday," Jerry said. I chuckle a bit. "No, I'm not you. We're just gonna hang out, watch a movie I rented. Normal stuff." Jerry stopped. "What?" I asked. "DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT DATING, WHAT SO EVER!" he yells. I stare at him with fear. And I've never done that before. I shake my head slowly, with caution. He pats my shoulder. "Don't worry dude, I got experience. The ladies love me. " I sigh. "Fine." And we head to Jerry's house.

**Kim Pov:**

I open my eyes, then get off the ground. I brush off the dirt from my dress. Today I'm wearing a green silk dress with leaf patterns **(A/N: I'm not good at describing outfits, I just send pics)**that went to my knees. I glance at the sky. It was filled with dozen of beautiful phoenixes, with their fiery wings blazing the sky. One sang so softly that it could put you to sleep. That was Lily's. I turn around and saw Lily's golden curls bounce through the air as she came to me. She squeezed me tight until I wheezed for air.

"I'm glad you're back, but... I sigh "I know, I'm a criminal and it's bad to be in this parts. I should stay where it's safe in Seaford. I know.. if Marcus catches me I'll be executed. Damn, you have told me that at least 9 times already." She smirks then points to the forest. "Come on, the fun is waiting inside the trees. I smile and run into the sea of green.

I stretch my arm out and let my finger feel the trees, each one with it's own personality. I leap through a sea of sparkly blue butterflies, feeling exciting and confident of my sanctuary. I climb a tree and waited for a minute, then jumped onto a stripe horse. It neighed and raced across the fields. I stood on it then jumped off, rolling onto the grass. I touch the ground softly. "Florescat mea flosculum." A flower grew from the the ground. It was purplish blue and smelled like heaven. I stood up. "Omnes florebit." The same flower sprouted all around me. This place smell so good, way too good. I run across the field to a pond nearby. I stuck my hand in it. It felt tiny little fish licking my hand**(A/N: If you think that's gross, you're a sissy)**. I scooped one up and hold it up to my face. Then threw it in the air. A large blast of water splashed in my face, then a Mermeda**(A/N: Made that up, half mermaid half human. Appears as fish in water)**appeared in my face.

She giggled. I gave her a seashell. She looked at me, puzzled. "It's a seashell, from the ocean. Put it up to your ear," I explained. She held it to her ear. Then she giggled and cooed. I nodded my head, then she leaped in the pond. I smile then walked to the cliff.

I sat down and looked down below. A giant kingdom stood right before me, sparkling in the daylight. You could hear the happiness and commotion from up here. I really wanted to go down there. I sighed. "I am very sorry Celeste**(A/N: Celeste is Kim's name in this world)**." I turn and saw Lily sitting next to me. "One day you'll have your chance to come back there and no one would call you a criminal." I nod slowly. _That would be the day. I would be free from all of this._

I glance at my watch. 9:03pm. Oh shit! Cece's gonna kill me. I stood up quickly. "What's wrong?" Lily asked. "My aunt Cece is gonna kill me, I should of been home an hour ago! I need to go!" I step back 3 feet. I run forward, toward the cliff. I jump off. "Tempus est usque, vocans terram!" A swirl of colors became of my vision then everything went black.

**Jack Pov:**

I glance at the clock. 9:05pm. _Where the hell is she? I'm going home in 55 minutes. I really hope she didn't forget. _Kim's aunt handed me some water. she smiles then sits down next to me. "I've called and texted her cell 7 times and she didn't answer. I called Rudy, Jamie**(A/N: Kim's gymnastics's coach, made her up too)**, Julie, Grace, Joan, even Donna and they haven't seen or heard from her. I'm worried a bit, I hope she comes home." I give her a promising smile. "I'm sure she'll come be here soon." I look at Jerry, he was stuffing popcorn in his mouth. I hiss and he stops.

Then I hear a large thump coming from Kim's kitchen.

**Kim Pov: **

I shake my head and get off the floor. _I've got to control this or next time, I'll end up in the hospital. _I stuff my necklace in my backpack and head into the living room. "Cece today was the best day ever! I- I saw three heads. My aunt's, Jerry's, and Jack's. I eyes nearly bulge out of my head. _What's Jack doing here and why the hell did Cece let Jerry in here!? _"Um..., hi guys?" I look at Cece. She puts her hands up and gives me a 'that's your problem' look. She walks out of the the room, humming.

"Dude, where have you've been?" Jerry asks. "What do you mean? Why are you two at my house?" I ask. Jerry stands up and chuckles nervously. "You mean you forgot? Please don't tell me you forgot?!" "Forgot what?" I ask. He starts to back away from me and Jack. Then runs out of the room.

"You really forgot?" Jack asked facing the door. "I don't understand," I said. "Today I asked you if you and me can hang out at 6:00. You show up 3 hours later. You don't even remember what I asked you earlier. Do yOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING!?" Jack screams then storms out of my house.

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I will try to update every day! Pls review!**

**Write to you soon,**

**Big Bird**


	2. Marcus and a promise

**Hi! My brother bothering me to leave the computer so this may be sloppy. Enjoy my sloppy joes! :P**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kickin it. But I do own Katie, Jack's little sister. Not literally.**

**Jack Pov: **

I storm out of Kim's house, really pissed. I mean she just shows up 3 hours late to the date, then said she didn't even know about it after we talk about it after practice. I mean WTH**(A/N: It's what the hell, borrowed that from Maximum Ride)**! I was really looking forward, maybe making something out of this... mess as friends. I mean I like her and I really was convinced that she did too. Everyone had told me for long time and I believed them. Maybe they were wrong. I mean she didn't seem to know or care about this date. _Keep it together, Jack. Just hold it in!_

I walk through my front door. I was greeted by my little sister. "Hey Jack! I'm using your room tonight! So you have to sleep in mine." "Why are you in my room! You have your own. It's filled with pink and purple and glitter. Mine has gross colors and reeks of gym socks," I complained. She gives me a sneaky smile. "I'm having a sleep over tonight, remember! Mom said I could use your room since mine is too small and grandpa is stay over for a week." I roll my eyes. "Fine, you win." She squeals victoriously and runs upstairs. I groan and drag my feet into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, you're back late. Had a nice date with Kim?" my mom asks. I groan again and plop into a chair. "Not really a date, mom." She hands me some sliced apples and sits down next to me. "What do you mean, like just hanging out. Do you not like the term 'date'?" "No, something else mom," I groaned. "Aw, what happened?" she asks. "Well, she just shows up 3 hours late to the date, then said she didn't even know about. And I asked her after karate practice," I say very quickly. Mom was in shock, her mouth hanging open. She closes it quickly. "Wow, um.. I don't know what to say... oh never mind I do." She ruffles my hair. "Do you know much about Kim." I nod. Of course I do, we've been since we were 12! Duh! "Do you know about her parents?" mom asks. That confused me a bit, just a tiny bit. "She told me that her dad died in a car accident. Her mom was super devastated and committed suicide 7 months after the crash." Mom shakes her head, sadly. "No Jack, her parents abandoned her when she was 4. They gave her to her aunt. She told me 2 years ago."

My mind was um.. blown apart into millions of pieces. She lied to me but she kept this sad true to herself. _She could be depressed! Oh crap! I'm so stupid she could of been moping for the last 3 hours! Maybe she was just was thinking that while I was asking her on a date! I need to apologize._ I stand up. "Mom I'm have to go to Kim's house to- "Apologize, yes you may," my mom finished. I dash out the backdoor.

**Kim Pov:**

I push Jerry out my door handing him some popcorn in a plastic bag. "Ok Jerry, you've drink through 3 soda litters and ate through 4 microwave popcorn bags. And maybe half the stuff in my fridge. Please leave so I won't starve to death." I moans and pushes his way inside. "Your house is nice though. Please let me stay a bit longer? Come on Kim?" I look at him, irritated. I walk him to the the door. "No, maybe some other time." I turns to me. "Fine, but you have to let me- the door burst open and a person slams into Jerry, knocking him to the floor.

I squeal with fear and kneel down next to Jerry, feeling his pulse. Normal. I fiercely stare at the person. He holds his hand to my face. "Stand up Celeste. NOW." I froze. _Is that.. _I stand up and turn around, my back face the man. "Tegumen catenarum circa corpus," he whispers. Dozen of chains wrap around my body, leaving me immobile. "CECE! HELP!" I scream. I fall to the ground. Cece comes running into the room, holding a broom and a bracelet. She bracelet around her wrist quickly. "Jade, I see you're looking..well," the man said calmly. "Marcus, what do you want? You know the Star Force is not allowed on Earth," Cece growls. "Kateria allowed me, special pass," he said holding up a sliver block. "I'm taking the fugitive, stand down now."

Cece holds her hand up. "No, I'm not your soldier anymore. I'm taking you down. Even if I have to go too." "NO!" I scream! Then bright flashes fill the room.

**Jack Pov: **

I step up to Kim's porch, then inhale. _I'm ready, I can do this. Apologizing isn't so hard. _I reach for the doorbell when I hear a scream. _What's going on? _I look through a window. I see.. Jerry unconscious!, Kim in chains!, this weird man grabbing something from his pocket?, and Kim's aunt point a broom at the weird man? WTH is going on in there?! Suddenly bright lights fill the room. _That's it! I'm going in! _

I break the door down and charge in. I knock down something huge. I mean like a person or something. I fall right on top of it. The bright lights stop. I squint and see a head... and ARMS, A BACK, NECK... OH CRAP! I jump of the person. "I'm so sorry, I just- "JACK!" I turn and saw Kim. I run to her and kneel beside her. "You ok?" She nods. "And Jerry?" I ask, feeling scared. She saw the worry in my eyes. "Fine, just unconscious." I sigh with relief. The tug on the chains, they wouldn't loosen at all. "Hey, um how do get these off?" "Uh... Jack look out!" she screams.

I turn around and a large force pushes me to the wall. "Suffocant suffocat suffocat! Ha, ha this is fun!" I couldn't breathe, everything was fading to black. "Stop!" I could hear someone say. "Then I heard a tiny mutter. "Crepitus!" My eyes fluttered open and I saw Kim standing above me. Her eyes were sliver. "Jack, I promise you'll be safe. I'll get you soon. Love you." Then everything turns black.

**That was the weirdest thing I think I've written. Anyway pls. review!**

**Write you soon,**

**big bird**


	3. Breaking out

**Hey people. I'm really tired and sad, but I still write for you. If I forget to post it tonight, I'll try to post it on the 3rd or 4th, sorry. My guinea pig died and I cried until 6pm. Then slept for an hour. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kickin it. But I do own characters you've haven't heard of before in the story.**

**Jack Pov:**

Kim's words kept running through my head. '_Jack, I promise you'll be safe. I'll get you soon. Love you.'_ The words just alone hypnotized me. I really hope I'm not dead or Kim's dead. I keep trying to remember what happened before I blacked out. I just remembered Kim's words. _SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK! _I shift around a bit, feeling something cold and hard wrapped around my wrists. I force myself to open my eyes. I vision was hazy. "Yo, Jack you finally awake?"

I blink. "Jerry?" "Yes bro, who did you think I was? Kim?" I growled. I look in front of me and realize I'm lying on the floor. I sit myself up and look around. "Where's Kim?" "I don't know bro. Last thing I remember was being knock down by this weird guy..." _That guy who I pinned to the ground. _I hear a hoarse cough.

"Marcus, his name is Marcus," wheezed a weak voice. I turn to the corner and spot a bloody person. "Who are you?" The person coughed again and I saw blood coming from their mouth. "Who are you?" "Jack, Jack Brewer." I heard a tiny gasp. "Jerry is that Jack with you?" "How did you know my name?" Jerry asks suspiciously. "Can you recognize me Jerry?" Jerry narrows his eyes, I do the same. I noticed golden blond hair, stained with blood. "Kim?" I manage to say.

She nods. My eyes widen as I see all the blood on her. She sees my expression and nods. "What happened? Who did this to you?" I said, my voice rising higher. "Jack don't worry about that right now. Just do me a favor and try break your chains." She seemed very calm. Me on the other hand, getting angry. "Jack, please. If you want to help me, break those chains on your wrist," she begged. That was a first, Kim begging.

I sigh in defeat. I tug on my chains, hard. I kept pulling and pulling. Eventually they got loose after 5 minutes of tugging and pulling. I broke on off then a minute later the other one. I stand up and help Jerry free from his chains. We both run to Kim. I kneel down and cradle Kim's head in my arms. "Are you ok?" She chokes up blood onto my arm. **(A/N: I don't really find that so gross but can't blame you if you do) **She dazes into my eyes. I shake her a bit. "Kim?" "She leans her head back, sleepy like. "Jack, please stand back," she whispers, then she goes limp in my arms. "KIM! KIM, CAN YOU HEAR ME! KIM WAKE UP!" I feel her pulse. Faint. I shake her rapidly.

"Um dude.." Jerry whispers. I look at him with desperation and fear for Kim's life. "... we need to stand back. NOW." I hear a soft popping sound, then the sound starts to come closer. I pick up Kim, bridal style, and back against the wall. _BOOM! _The wall crumbles into ruble and instead stand a girl with curly blonde hair with a fierce look in her eyes. She stares at Kim, then at me.

"We need to get out of here." She points at me. "You better hold Celeste tight, do not let her go. Under any circumstances, kid. Got it?" _Celeste? _"Um who's- I hear shouting nearby. "Let's go! Stay nearby me!" She starts running and me and Jerry follow. I hold Kim tight. Suddenly dozens of men with guns stood in front and behind us. I crouch down and do a 360 under kick**( A/N: Made that karate move up) **knocking down at least 3 men. A laser zooms pasts my ear. I stare at the burnt mark on the floor. I know now that I'm gonna die.

"Guys, crowd around me. As close as you can," the girl whispered.**(A/N: I thought wrong after I typed the sentence)** You didn't have to tell Jerry twice, he hugged her so tight she started to lose color. "Spatium!" All the men hit the walls, leaving a nice clear pathway. I stare at the girl in shock. She smirks then turns around and starts running.

I chase after her, my mind filled with a million questions. I bump into the girl and nearly drop Kim. "What's wrong?" "Protect Celeste," she mutters. I didn't understand, but clutch Kim tightly. "Down," the girl whispers. "What?" "DOWN! AD AREAM!" I suddenly collapse onto the floor and I drop Kim. Her body skids over to the wall. I try to get up, but my body forces me back down.

"Such a pity, Lily. Your father told me you were a sweet, obedient girl. But oh well, today's your lucky day. You get to join your father. Mors spiritus surge et tolle tibi est. illam." I glance at the girl as her eyes change color. Green to Red. "Et signa insontes malum!"

The whole room is filled with black and white flashes. I just felt like I was blind. Suddenly a blue flash fills the room and everything is clear again. I look up and see Kim, standing up. She looked really pissed. "NO MORE!" She clutches her fist and opens her mouth. A ear piercing sound rips the room apart. Literally. Then everything went black.

**Kim Pov:**

I blinked. Now I see trees and bushes for miles and miles. I sigh with relief. I sit up and look for Lily. I got some words for her. I hear a groan and turn to my left. Lily rubbed her head. "Celeste?" I smirk a tiny bit, trying to hold my anger. "Yeah, I'm here." I look around and spot Jerry and Jack. Jerry's feet were cuddling Jack's head. While Jerry looked like he was making out with Jack's butt. It looked like Jack enjoyed that**(A/N: I feel really weird typing that, but not deleting it)**. _Eww__! I think I'm scarred for life. _

"What are we gonna do now?," Lily asks. I stare at her with confusion. "We know both fugitives, with top guard chasing us. Plus, we got to gay idiots to watch after and protect. They aren't even light whispers, they are from 'earth'." I sigh at glances at the idiots. "They are not gay, I think so. They are strong and I think I know how to erase are names from everyone."

**So what do you think? Sorry about the gross stuff and late updating. Awesome 4th of July and weekend with mom makes you forget to do stuff. Anyway review, cause I want to know what I'm doing wrong. Hard core. **

**Oh and I'm making a another fanfic and I was wondering should Kim or Jack be the main character. I'm giving anything about what's it's about though! **

**Write to you soon,**

**Big Bird**


	4. The true and BEHIND YOU!

**YOLO! Today you get a treat and get a chapter that I was suppose to post tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kickin it.**

**Jack Pov:**

_Kim's body laid flat on top of a patch of grass, a small pool of blood was next to her stomach. I stumble towards her limp body. "KIM! KIM!" I hear a soft groan. I cuddle her body in my arms. I start to cry and sob silently, so Kim won't hear. She groans again and I cry and sob harder. She starts to shift in my arms. "Jack," she whispers. My eyes widen and water again. "Kim? Kim you awake.. or alive?" "Both. Are..are you crying?" Kim answered. I try to hide the tears and look confident. I scoff. "Please, I was just muttering about I hope you are alive. And you are so.. ya" She groans in pain and start to get really worried. When she wheezed for air I cried a bit. She giggled.  
_

_I stare at her in shock. How could she be giggling at pain like that. She seems like she's dying. "Aw Jack, you did cry. My joke worked," she confessed. I growled under my breath. "You almost killed me. That wasn't funny." She giggled harder, then coughed hoarsely. She sat up, but I still held her just in case she collapsed all of a sudden. "So you do care." She shift away from me. I place my hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean? I do care, I always did care." She turned to me with uncertainty in her eyes. "I didn't really think you did. I mean I wasn't always sure you did. Sometimes I couldn't tell." _

_"Are you kidding me. Kim, you know I will always care. Besides I... love you Kim. Nothing could ever make not care. Even if I hated you." I reached for her hand. "I really do care." I lean in and touch her lips with mine. I guess people call it 'a kiss'. Ya, a kiss. Our lips never separated. The heat energize us every 10 seconds. The kiss was our air, our oxygen. And we needed a lot of that. I just couldn't stop. I wrapped my arms around her body, she did the same. _

_Boy, I did enjoy that._

My eyes flutter open. _Damn it, it was a dream._ As my vision came into view I heard voices. Both sound familiar. Then I saw a shoe. A shoe. It brushed my nose, that tickled. Then it went above me and banged itself against my head. I swore I heard a loud crack from my skull. The shoe repeatedly banged against my head. I shook my head and it kicked my head. _That's it! I'm kicking shoe's ass. _I sit up and squash a squishy rock. _Hold up. Rocks on land, I think from Milton's words, are not squishy. _I hear tiny screams. Now I'm really afraid to look down. I inhale loudly then exhale. I look down and see Jerry's head. I scream like a little girl and jump off. I just kept screaming, I didn't stop.

A hand touches my shoulder. My instincts said ambush. I grab the hand and throw the person over the shoulder. Half way into the air, the person throws into air as well, then kicks me in the stomach. I plummet to ground and hit hard. It knocked the blood out of me, and nearly the daylights too. I cough the blood out of my mouth. "What the fudge?" I groan. I get onto my knees. Two arms wrap around me. This time from the lesson, I didn't react. "Jack are you ok?" the person said. They sounded familiar. Oh ya, that was Kim. I nod. "I should tell you that Lily is an excellent fighter. Flip her and she'll flip and kick you." I give a quick glance at the girl who flipped me. She smirked. I shook with fear.

"Jack are you ok? You're shivering," Kim asks. I didn't answer, I focused on the weird girl. "Ya." I stand up and look at Kim. She stares back with confusion. "What?" I cough. "Where are we? And what happened." She stares with shock and fear. She froze right then and there. I touch her arm. "Kim?" She blinked. I sighed with relief. "A land of wonder. My world outside yours. Marcus dragged you in here as prisoners since you were there and you personally assaulted him. You're now fugitives of the kingdom," she said calmly.

I blinked then coughed. That did creep me out but not at this second. I wasn't even paying attention, I was looking at something right behind her...

**I hoped you likey. Shortest chapter ever so far. So any ideas what's behind Kim, PM me to give me what it should be. R&R! Oh and read my other fanfic Red Crazy.  
**

s/9477740/1/Red-crazy

** Peace,**

**Big Bird**


End file.
